


King Of Britain Cover Art and Story List

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

**King Of Britain Story Order:**

Necessity For Survival (pretending)  
Proposals And Plans (proposal)  
Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue (blue)  
The Bridal Party (reunion)  
Dance With Me (dance)  
Times And Punishment (announcement)  
It Took Centuries (waiting)  
Out Of The Blue (surprise)  
Bits And More Bits (broken)  
The True King (undeniable)  
The Hiding Of Secrets (hiding)  
Impossible To Believe (impossible)  
The Dragon Of Cardiff (flaws)  
Reason Or Not (reasons)  
Dragon Care 101 (healing)  
Old Rivalries Die Hard (rival)  
What He Can’t Have (envy)  
To Amuse Or Not (amused)  
It Comes In Waves (despair)  
A Round Table In A Pub (acceptance)  
Sparks (attraction)  
That Warm And Cozy Thing (warm)  
Fool Him Once (foolish)  
A Knight To Remember (Part 1) (nervous)  
A Knight To Remember (Part 2) (shocked)  
A Knight To Remember (Part 3) ((Lust)  
The True Needs Of Man (greed)  
The Wrath Of Emrys (wrath)  
His Lordship, Dragon Snack (pride)  
Rider In The Storm (storm)  
Patterns (commitment)  
Dubious Interests (interest)  
No Relief In Sight (relief)  
Memories Fall Like Leaves (Autumn)  
Some Enchanted Evening (arouse)  
Some Convincing (breathless)  
Gifts For Their Queen (Holidays)  
The Year of Change (New Year)  
The Year Of Change (Part 2) (atonement)  
Reconciling The Broken Pieces (reconciliation)  
In The Blood (stubborn)  
A Softer and Gentler Kingdom (caring)  
'Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker (song prompt)  
The Druid Girl (secret admirer)  
Into The Light (you and I)  
Dare To Speak the Truth (truth or dare)  
New Endeavors (crossover)  
Rumblings of a Coming Storm (century)  
The Luck of the Irish (lucky)  
No Fool (fool)  
The Bitter and the Sweet (bitter)  
The Taste Of Her Tears (salty)


End file.
